


My Dearest Akatsuki

by Anonym0210, Lordpikachu2003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, jounin uchiha obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym0210/pseuds/Anonym0210, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: Obito was at his home in Konoha, minding his own business, when a sudden kunai came flying through his window and stuck to the wall right in front of him. Attached to the kunai was a note, a note... by none other than his childhood friend and traitor of the village, Kakashi Hatake.Obito is suspicious of the note and following what the note commands. But at the same time, he can't deny the feeling of excitement in his gut and the yearning hopefulness of his heart. [R18]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	My Dearest Akatsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP between me and Lordpikachu2003.  
> Lordpikachu2003 as Kakashi.  
> Anonym0210 as Obito.
> 
> Guys, this is a story with a long smut, and probably PWP, so prepare yourself. :'D  
> We wrote this a month ago for Obito's Birthday and Valentine's Day. Enjoy!

Obito was working on something in his house when a kunai came and stuck on his wall all of a sudden, almost injuring his face. He pulls out the kunai and takes the paper that was there, inside there's an invitation from someone to meet somewhere.

And what makes him even more surprised is the sender of the letter: 

Kakashi– his childhood friend who betrayed the village and joined a criminal organization called Akatsuki.

Obito runs to his window, looking around to see if someone is spying on him. He squeezes the paper and bites his lip. "Tch, where are you?" He will report this to the Hokage.

Kakashi sits calmly on a tree branch right outside Obito's house. He comes there often, hiding his chakra and watching the man who dwells within. Kakashi may have become a missing nin and joined the infamous Akatsuki, but he never stopped thinking about his loud crybaby friend. 

"Hmm..." Kakashi muses with a crooked grin. "Will he follow? Maybe I should give him more motivation." 

Kakashi creates another note: _Follow me right now, or else I'll harm one of your students._

He rolls up the paper and attaches it to a kunai, then throws it into the house, narrowly cutting Obito on the cheek as it passes him to hit the wall right in front of him.

Obito hisses as the kunai scraped his cheek. Blood flows from the wound and Obito wipes it. He looks where the kunai came from, but can't see the black robe with the red clouds outside.

He reads the new letter sent by Kakashi and his eye widens. "Tch." He squeezes the paper again. He doesn't have time to report this to the Hokage, but he isn't stupid.

Obito comes out of his room and makes a bunshin to deliver the letters to the Hokage while he goes to see Kakashi. Hopefully this bunshin won't expire before finishing his task. He finds Kakashi outside. "What do you want?" Obito says, as he sees Kakashi on a tree.

Kakashi watches Obito from his perch, smiling down at him with his eye. After all, his black mask is covering half his face, and the hitai-ate with the scratched konoha symbol is covering his sharingan. 

Or Obito's sharingan– the gift Obito gave to him. 

Kakashi chuckles, then stands up on the branch, his Akatski coat fluttering around him. "Come and follow me, Obito. And I will tell you." He leaps off the branch and starts jumping onto other branches, leading in the direction outside the village.

Obito bites his lip. _Tch, he lures me out of the village._ This can be a trap, but this is a good opportunity to capture Kakashi, something that the Hokage has wanted for a long time. Obito follows him in silence. "Where will you take me?''

Kakashi smiles to himself as he's jumping from branch to branch, taking them further and further away from the village. _So he's following me after all. He must be really curious, or maybe he's eager to capture me. No matter. I've been waiting for this for a long time, and I can't wait any longer. Obito will be mine._

Obito watches Kakashi's back as he follows behind, to be honest he is sad to see his childhood friendーNo, the person he lovesーturn out like this. Yes, Obito has been crushing on Kakashi for a long time, but never had a chance to confess. He doesn't understand why Kakashi betrayed the village. _Be strong, Obito. Don't lose to your feelings_. Obito hits his own chest.

They get far away from Konoha, then Kakashi stops and jumps down into a clearing. He turns around and watches Obito.

Obito jumps down to the ground as soon as Kakashi stops. Obito looks around to see if this is a trap or if there are other Akatsuki members, but it seems safe. He looks back and stares at Kakashi. "Now what? What do you want to talk about?"

Kakashi studies him for a moment, his eye has a mocking amusement to it. "Such a harsh tone, Obito. Aren't you happy to see an old friend?" He starts circling around Obito, as if he was a prey.

"It's interesting though...," He continues speaking, his voice condescending; almost like they are kids again. "You followed after me, not knowing whether it was a trap." He's smirking and circling closer and closer. 

Obito is uncomfortable with Kakashi's gaze, his eye slowly following Kakashi's movements as the white haired man circles him. Of course, he is happy to see his old friend, but not in this way. "Just get to the point, Kakashi."

Kakashi stops right behind Obito, close enough for him to whisper and for Obito to hear it. He chuckles softly. "It's almost like you wanted me to lure you and capture you." He reaches around and strokes Obito's neck. The touch is light and gentle almost.

Obito shudders at the soft touch of Kakashi on his neck. His body seems unable to move when Kakashi stands very close behind him, also when he feels Kakashi's breath in his ear.

"I see. So there aren't any points to follow you." Obito steps ahead to move away, he can't let himself get confused because Kakashi is so close to him. Obito decides to go back. "Good Bye.'' 

To be honest Obito doesn't want to leave so soon, he wants to spend more time with Kakashi. He's been waiting for them to meet again. Will Kakashi stop him? Or... maybe getting involved in a fight is fine too.

Fuck. What is he thinking? He's hoping for Kakashi to stop him? Silly. _Do you want to make yourself prey like he said, Obito?_ He thinks to himself. _Fuck. What's wrong with me?_ Obito stops his movement and hesitates. 

Kakashi shifts his eye into a glare. He speaks out in a low growl. "Leaving so fast, Obito? We're not done here."

In one quick motion, he pulls out a kunai and brings it up to Obito's neck. Then he snakes his arm around to restrain Obito, locking the Uchiha's arms behind his back. With a pleased hum, he leans in close and lets out a slow breath, right next to Obito's cheek. "Mah... So you want to know why I brought you here? Fine. I'll tell you." 

He presses the sharp end of the kunai to Obito's neck, not piercing the skin quite yet, but causing discomfort. "I'll be honest. I've been watching you for a long time, Obito. Even when we were kids, I loved to watch you." Kakashi's voice grows soft, and he whispers with a shaky breath. "You have a lot of spirit and passion... You drive me absolutely mad."

Kakashi nuzzles into his neck, breathing in his scent. "I want you, Obito. Please be mine."

Obito is shocked when he hears Kakashi's last words, he can't even do anything when Kakashi lunges at him from behind. "What the hell are youー" His words were cut off when he turns his head and sees Kakashi at close range, even their noses touch each other.

Obito can feel Kakashi's breath on his face. He can't believe it. Kakashi wants him to be his? Does this mean Kakashi loves him back?

No, it can't be– this must be a trap!

Obito turns his head to the other side, "Asshole. Did you think I would believe you? Tch. Running out of ideas to trap your opponent, huh? Kakashi?" Obito seethes. Then he tries to free his hands, "Ah! Let me go!" 

Kakashi's grip is so strong, making him wince. He glances down at the kunai on his neck, ''What are you going to do? Kill me? Do it then.''

Kakashi turns his head so their cheeks are touching. He pulls Obito closer to him by tugging on his arms behind his back. He exhales another harsh breath causing Obito to shiver against him.

It's so pleasant feeling Obito shake against his body; It's awakening that deep desire he feels for the dark haired man. Kakashi chuckles harshly. "No, this is not a trap... At least not in the way you think it is."

He releases his hand and drops the kunai on the ground. Then he uses that hand to caress Obito's cheek. "You think I'm going to kill you?" He chuckles again, softer this time. "You were always a little slow, Obito." His hand continues to move down, pressing against Obito's vest as it trails down to his pelvis. His hand stops right there, waiting, teasing…

Obito bites his lip when he feels Kakashi's fingers teasing his front body, it sends shivers to him. _What the fuck? Is Kakashi trying to mess with me?_

"Stop it. What are you doing? Quit playing with me and just say clearly what you want. A fight? Or wasting my time?''

His breath hitches as Kakashi starts teasing his navel. Fuck, this kind of tease is driving him crazy. "Let me go! Be glad I'm not asking for my sharingan back, because you turned into a bastard.'' 

Kakashi smiles to himself and closes his eyes. _So noisy. He always has to be yelling about something. So cute._

Kakashi lets out a pleased growl and starts massaging his hand below Obito's navel. He whispers into Obito's ear, "Mah... so you still can't figure it out?" He chuckles softly, then breathes close to Obito's cheek, his voice low and husky, "Then maybe this will be more clear." 

In one smooth motion, he reaches up to pull down his mask, then trails his tongue behind Obito's ear, every so often nibbling on the sensitive skin. His free hand unzips Obito's Jounin vest, then reaches under Obito's shirt, pulling it up. His hand starts teasing Obito's chest, rubbing his nipple with his thumb. "What do you think now, Obito? Am I being clear enough? Or do you need more?"

Obito jolts against Kakashi's body because of the sudden touch, ''Kakashi... Aaah... What are you doing...?'' A blush appears on his cheeks. He's ashamed to feel Kakashi's hands on his chest; the way his fingers are playing with his nipple, is driving him crazy. And Kakashi's mouth on his ear, licking and nibbling it, feels so good.

One of Obito's hands reach behind to grab Kakashi's black robe for balance. "No, stop... Nghhh... Don't touch me there...'' Obito tries to pull Kakashi's hand out of the blue shirt. He doesn't know why, but his body does a quick reaction when Kakashi teases his chest.

Kakashi smirks delightedly. Seems like Obito is hypersensitive to being touched. He's so responsive, moaning and crying like this, clinging onto his cloak. It's such a fucking turn on. 

"Obito," Kakashi speaks into his ear, still licking and teasing the skin there. "What a sexy moan you have. I want to hear your voice moaning even louder..." 

Kakashi releases Obito's arms and roughly tugs his chin towards his mouth. His tongue dips into Obito's mouth, circling around and tasting the hot cavern. He's desperate and rough, claiming Obito's mouth with his. His other hand continues fondling Obito's chest, teasing his nipple even more.

Obito is surprised when Kakashi kisses him and roughly shoves his tongue inside his mouth. ''Mnhh... Nghh...'' Obito closes his eye trying to stop the kiss, but Kakashi's grip on his chin is so strong. The blush on his cheeks burns even redder. He can feel Kakashi's tongue inviting him to dance. His legs start trembling and his pants start to feel cramped, his cock grows hard under Kakashi's touch. 

Finally, Obito pulls his face away and manages to stop the kiss. "Told you to stop... Bastard...'' He's panting and there's a string of saliva connecting their mouths. He slips his hand into his blue shirt and grabs Kakashi's hand to stop him teasing his nipple.

Kakashi smirks and arches an amused eyebrow. He knew Obito would struggle– He's a fighter, always has been. He can't forget how the Uchiha would always argue with him, growing hot on the face and letting out that cute pout when Kakashi always beat him. But oh... Obito would always bounce back. It's part of the reason why Kakashi always found him so fascinating. 

"Are you sure you want me to stop? Such a lewd face you have there, Obito. I see you panting and out of breath. And your face is flushed..." Kakashi leans in to kiss and nibble on Obito's jawline, still holding his chin. His other hand grabs Obito's and moves it down the Uchiha's body to his groin, pressing firmly on his cock.

"And what's this, Obito?" Kakashi says with a pleased hum, "Your cock is hard, begging to be touched and stroked like this." He uses Obito's hand and makes him start stroking himself over his pants, pressing hard and moving slowly. "I think... you want me to keep going."

"Shut up... Aahh....'' Obito moans loudly as Kakashi uses his hand to stroke himself. He can feel his cock grow harder and harder under his own touch. It's so embarrassing.

Obito bites his lips to stop his moan. He can see the amusement in Kakashi's eyes. This bastard must be really enjoying this, playing with him and such. Obito hates himself to be hard like this, but he can't help it. The one who touches him right now is the person he loves.

He does enjoy this; he wants to have sex with Kakashi. But... not in this situation, not with them as enemies. That's why he has to stop Kakashi before his mind becomes chaotic and lets Kakashi do what he wants. "Kakashi... Ahhh... Please stop... Nghh...''

Kakashi smiles to himself, thoroughly enjoying the deep loud moans Obito is making. Its making him feel hot underneath his clothes, his cock fully hard and constricted in his pants. He desperately wants to take Obito, just to pin him down and claim him over and over. But he can't do it; He wants Obito to want it– To want him. 

But he can feel the desire in the Uchiha's voice; he seems about to break and lose control. Its making Kakashi grow more eager, more excited. He loses himself in the moment, drunk on the high of being so close to Obito. So close to make him his.

"Such lovely sounds you are making, Obito. Maybe you want my hand stroking your cock instead." He moves his hand under Obito's, but laces their fingers together. He starts stroking Obito, pressing harder. "Hmm... how interesting. It's so wet here and your cock feels fully hard. Maybe you're almost ready for more." He starts trailing his hand lower, reaching down between Obito's thighs. 

"Ahh... Hah... Mnhh...'' Obito leans his head on Kakashi's shoulder, his breath grows heavier. He keeps moaning as Kakashi strokes his cock. He can't think straight anymore. He wants more. He wants Kakashi to keep touching him. "...More, Kakashi.... Ahh... More... Don't stop touching me...''

Obito doesn't care anymore if Kakashi thinks he's weird because he rejects him at first, but now surrenders. He has been waiting for this– sharing warmth and maybe love with Kakashi.

"Kakashi...'' Obito says between pants, his hand reaches for Kakashi's face turning it to face him. "...I want you.'' Then Obito leans over to kiss Kakashi on the lips.

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, a bit surprised at first, then he smiles into the kiss, savoring the taste of Obito's lips. Finally, this crybaby gives in. The guy that drives him crazy, and is so annoyingly irresistible, is telling him that he wants him. 

_Finally!_

Kakashi lets out an excited growl and swiftly turns Obito around. He grabs Obito by the hips and tugs him close, crashing his mouth onto Obito's and claiming his lips once again.

He's biting and nipping at Obito's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and exploring around. "Mmmm Obito...," He whispers through kisses, his hands wandering down to grip Obito's ass. "So naughty. Giving yourself to a member of the Akatsuki. You must want it really bad." He squeezes Obito's ass and rubs his crotch against him. Their hard cocks press together from within their pants and Kakashi lets out a breathy moan. "I must have you now. Get ready."

Then Kakashi picks Obito up by his hips, spreading Obito's legs to straddle him, and walks forward to a tree. He knocks Obito hard against the tree, then he pushes down Obito's pants.

Obito opens his mouth and lets Kakashi's tongue exploring inside, he even kisses Kakashi back trying to dominate him by sucking his upper and bottom lips in turns.

"Aahh... Yes, that feels so good... Mmm...''

Obito loves the way Kakashi squeezes his ass and rubs their cocks together, his pants is already wet. He hugs Kakashi's neck and circles his legs around Kakashi's hips when the white haired man lifts him up.

"I don't care what you think about me. You started this, so take the responsibility.'' He groans as Kakashi knocks his body on a tree hard. "Ugh, be gentle.''

"Mmmm....?" Kakashi hums delightedly into Obito's neck, peppering kisses and sucking a few spots, leaving marks here and there. How interesting. Obito isn't fighting him anymore, just letting him do what he wants. Perhaps he misjudged how Obito would react when he finally decided to take him. Maybe Obito is harboring hidden feelings he's not willing to admit.

The thought of that, excites Kakashi. It makes him feel overjoyed, since he has the same strong feelings. And if Obito won't admit it, thats ok. Kakashi will make sure he feels lots of pleasure.

"I will take the responsibility," Kakashi says in a husky voice. He moves his mouth to kiss Obito on the lips, deep and passionate, sticking his tongue in again to explore around. Then when Obito is out of breath, he leans away and chuckles softly. "And you're still being difficult, despite being this turned on." His hand moves down Obito's body and grabs his cock. He starts pumping it, hard and slow. Then he leans in, smirking as if to challenge Obito. "And you're not the one in charge here... I am."

Kakashi then forces Obito's jounin vest off, flinging it away, then he pulls up the Uchiha's shirt and uses his mouth to cover all his exposed chest, licking and sucking on his nipples while grabbing and massaging his cock.

"Kakashi, don't make... Aahh... too much hickeys!'' Obito tries to speak in the middle of his heavy breath. He's worried the hickeys will take time to disappear and he needs to cover them all the time, even in the village, and that is troublesome.

Obito hisses and closes his eye as he enjoys the pleasures that Kakashi gives to his body. He moans again as Kakashi grabs his cock and sucks on his nipples, it makes him forget everything in an instant. "Hah... Ahh... Kakashi...''

This is bad. He wants Kakashi to keep touching him. Obito arches his back and he can feel his cock getting more tense in Kakashi's hand. He is about to cum soon. His fingers slip into Kakashi's hair. "Kakashi… Aaah... Are you sure you want to do it here? Someone might sees us.''

Kakashi keeps licking and sucking Obito's nipple, while his other hand teases the other one. His mouth moves to bite and nibble on Obito's chest, leaving more marks. "I told you," Kakashi murmurs against Obito's chest, leaving another mark. "I'm the one in charge. You can't make demands of me." He slides his hand away from Obito's nipple and down his body, pushing his pants down till it falls around Obito's ankles. Then he hooks his hand under Obito's bare thigh and hikes it up, holding it up against his hip and exposing Obito's entrance.

"And what are you afraid of?" Kakashi says in a low excited growl. "That someone from Konoha will see you with an Akatsuki?"

He swiftly moves his hand away from Obito's cock and licks his fingers in a slow steady motion, then he moves his hand down between Obito's legs and presses his slick fingers onto Obito's hole.

"I say..." Kakashi says with a devious smirk. " _Let_ them see." He adds pressure to Obito's hole, sliding his fingers inside the tight opening.

Obito doesn't really listen to what Kakashi says. He stares at the white haired man in silence, admiring the handsome face and how perfect the shape is.

_I love you..._

Obito really wants to say those words, wants to cup Kakashi's cheeks, wants to hug him, wants to kiss him...

_Don't you feel it...?_

Obito groans in pleasure, this is too much for him to handle. He cannot lie that Kakashi has a good skill. The way Kakashi touches his body is so good.

"Aaahh... Kakashi...''

Speaking of Konoha's people, now Obito hopes his bunshin is gone before he finishes the job to send Kakashi's letter to the hokage. Obito didn't expect they would end up having sex. This is such a mess. His body jolts when Kakashi slips his fingers.

"Ahhh... What are you doing... That feels weird...'' 

Obito has never felt this sensation before. He clutches on Kakashi's cloak tightly, clinging on him. His pre-cum starts dripping a little from his cock as Kakashi keeps moving in and out in his hole.

A pleased grin appears on Kakashi's lips. Obito is clinging to him and pulling him closer, his face is flushed and he's moaning loudly. It's such a beautiful sight, and music to his ears. Kakashi can't get enough of it. 

"Does it feel weird?" Kakashi asks with a playful look in his eye. He leans in and licks Obito behind the ear and whispers. "You seem to like it a lot. Your cock is dripping with precum, showing me that you are really enjoying this." 

Kakashi pulls Obito's thigh closer to him and grinds their cocks together through his cloak. He groans into Obito's ear, speaking harshly, "Your body doesn't lie, Obito. Just tell me how bad you want this." His fingers start thrusting deeper, filling Obito to the knuckles as he stretches him out. 

"Its so hot inside, Obito. I can feel you sucking me in." Kakashi nibbles on Obito's ear and he leers, "Such a naughty boy you are, moaning so loud with your face flushed. I can go all night with you." His fingers start pumping faster, twisting and coiling inside.

Obito is surprised hearing what Kakashi said. He bites his bottom lip. Those words somehow hurt him. Does it mean Kakashi just see him as a sex partner and no more?

_While I'm thinking this sex wil probably be one of the best memories in my life, Kakashi just thinks that I'm his bitch?_

_Idiot me... I should have known that he's just playing with me from the way he teases me, from the words that come out of his lips, and all the smirk that he always shows. He's not the same Kakashi as before. Not the same Kakashi that I've known._

Obito looks down, doesn't say anything, his chest hurts. He's so dumb for hoping Kakashi's love, for hoping Kakashi to love him back. Better he's not confessing his love to this bastard.

His lips slowly open. "...Kakashi, you sneaky bastard. I should have known that you were lying about asking me to be yours! You're just playing with me! Go away!'' Obito smacks him in the chest.

Kakashi stops his movements. _What did Obito say? He thinks I'm just playing with him and that I lied about wanting him to be mine?_

Slowly Kakashi leans away and looks Obito in the eye. He speaks softly, his voice shaking a bit. "Obito, you think I'm just messing with you? That I'm not serious about my feelings?" Kakashi reaches forward to hold Obito's cheek, tenderly caressing his face. "Why would I lie? I've loved you ever since we were children— Even before you almost died and gave me your eye. Even when we would meet on the battlefield as enemies and fight..." 

Kakashi pauses thoughtfully and his face saddens. He leans closer to Obito and speaks in a voice so low, it's almost breaking. "I often think about you and what would've happened if I never left the village. And a part of me always felt like you often wondered the same thing."

Kakashi smiles at Obito, but his eyes are sad. He drops his hand and steps away. "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe fate is against us, and we are destined to remain enemies forever."

Obito can't say anything hearing that confession. The atmosphere around them suddenly changed and Obito doesn't know what to do, he doesn't understand Kakashi.

What's with the mood change? Kakashi keeps teasing him all the time and now he's apologizing?

Obito stares deep at Kakashi's eyes. They've been friends for so long and Obito knows when Kakashi is lying or not, but the tone that came out with the confession just now shows that Kakashi is not lying, and it makes Obito feel guilty. Did he hurt Kakashi?

Does it mean Kakashi loves him back? Wait, he can't put too much hope yet.

Obito looks away. "I-It's because you were teasing me and smirking at me– as if you were looking down on me. So I thought you were just playing with me. I-It's your fault!'' 

Obito closes his eye and a blush appears on his cheeks, suddenly feeling ashamed because he misunderstood the situation. But at the same time, Obito feels happy to hear Kakashi's confession.

Kakashi stays silent for a long moment, studying Obito. He watches Obito turn away and close his eye, face flushed and lips trembling. It's like he's embarrassed, unable to look Kakashi in the eye.

Kakashi's lips form into a thin line and he approaches Obito once again. He tentatively reaches forward and tips Obito's chin up, turning his face towards him. "I'm sorry, Obito... I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that… I've been in love with you for so long and finally got to touch you in this way." He chuckles awkwardly to himself and looks down at the floor between them. "I– I just lost my control and got too excited."

Kakashi purses his lips, then looks up at Obito once more. There is a yearning look in his eye, soft and genuine. "I'm sorry I was moving too fast. I really messed up and made you uncomfortable." He starts caressing Obito's cheek, tenderly moving his thumb. "Will you give me another chance?"

Obito is stunned to hear another confession from Kakashi. Seeing that laughter reminds him of the Kakashi who he knew before. His heart feels warm, happy, and excited at the same time. He didn't hear it wrong, right? It feels like his dream comes true.

Without him noticing, tears gathered at the corner of his eye and Obito immediately wipes them away, not wanting Kakashi to see them. He hugs Kakashi to hide his face on the man's shoulder.

"Shut up. Don't say I'm a crybaby." Still hiding on Kakashi's shoulder, he continues his words. "I was late realizing my feelings towards you. I realized it after you left the village. It made me so sad and lonely."

Then Obito slowly cups Kakashi's face. "Of course I'll give you another chance." He kisses Kakashi right on the lips. After a moment, Obito stops the kiss and stays close so their noses are touching each other. His fingers slowly move down to stroke Kakashi's chest. "It's not fair, I'm the only one who almost naked here.'' He leans in to whisper in Kakashi's ear. "And I'm still half hard."

Kakashi hears Obito's words in his ear and immediately jolts up in surprise. _What's this? Obito is acting so coy all of a sudden. And he says he missed me when I left the village?_ Kakashi swallows nervously, and an excited smile reaches his lips. 

This is good– very good; Obito finally confessed his feelings and he's even speaking to Kakashi in a lewd suggestive voice. It makes Kakashi fully hard in an instant. He runs his hand through Obito's hair, smiling happily at its silken feel. 

"Oh Obito, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He reaches up and takes Obito's hands off his chest, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them tenderly. Then he looks into Obito's eyes and arches an eyebrow, "And I'm surprised to see what a seductive naughty side you have." 

Kakashi steps away and takes hold of his Akatsuki cloak, smiling cheerfully at Obito. "And since you're the only one almost naked, let's fix that." He slowly unzips his cloak, then drops it on the floor. He locks eyes with Obito as he peels off his shirt, flinging it off over his head, then slowly pulls down his pants, freeing his fully erect cock. 

He starts chuckling. "I like your eyes on me, Obito. I can see how thirsty you are for my body." He takes off his hitai-ate and casually discards it. He's fully naked now, and Obito can see his perfectly lean and muscular body, the sunlight and shading from trees accentuating it nicely.

He approaches Obito, backing him up until he has him pinned against the tree. He whispers to Obito in a low tempting voice, "Now let's see what we can do about your cock." He gets down on his knees and starts stroking Obito's cock, kissing the tip and licking stripes up its length. Then he takes the full thing into his mouth, sucking him off. Around the back, he slides his fingers back in, thrusting them in and out, in tempo with his mouth sucking on Obito's cock.

"Ohhh... Kakashi... So good...'' Obito moans as Kakashi starts sucking him. It's so warm inside the white haired man's mouth; his body shivers enjoying the feel of that skillful tongue around his cock. "But... Aahh... It's still weird in the ass...'' Obito bites his lips again as those fingers move in his ass. Slowly Obito spreads his legs to give Kakashi more access.

"You have a nice body, Kakashi. Don't you want to help me take off my shirt?'' He did enjoy the view when Kakashi took off his cloak and shirt. "Same as you, I've been waiting for this day to come, waiting for you to confess, waiting for you to touch me this way. So, can't I be greedy about you, too?'' Obito strokes Kakashi's hair. He tilts his head back, letting out a non-stop moan. Kakashi keeps spoiling his cock and ass at the same time. It pulls him closer and closer to his climax.

"I-I'm going to cumーAhhh!!''

Few seconds later Obito releases the white hot liquid into Kakashi's mouth. He's panting. Still stroking Kakashi's hair, he asks, "Do you want me to do the same thing to your cock?''

Kakashi grins around the mouthful of Obito's cock. He feels Obito's body convulse and then his cock jerk inside his mouth. He hums deep in his throat, sending more vibrations to further tease Obito.

_Such delicious movements. Obito is so cute when he's being sucked off, and he spread his legs, allowing me to further thrust into his ass._

Kakashi looks up at Obito and slowly slides his mouth off. He licks his lips as he peers up at Obito. "So you want to taste my cock, Obito?" He slowly withdraws his fingers from Obito's ass and stands up. He gets close to Obito's face and smiles delightedly. "I'd be more than happy to have that mouth on my cock, but let's take that shirt off first." 

He leans in and kisses Obito deeply on the lips, letting the Uchiha taste himself from his saliva. While they are kissing, Kakashi's hands wander down Obito's body to take off the shirt. 

Obito hugs Kakashi's neck when their lips are locked together. Oh, he loves to be dominated by this man. Obito opens his mouth to let Kakashi explore inside. He also raises his arms letting Kakashi take off his shirt.

Obito stops the kiss and goes down to kiss Kakashi's neck and shoulder. In a slow move, the Uchiha gets onto his knees and admires Kakashi's body. So sexy.

"You're the craziest person I've ever met, inviting me to have sex in the open fields like this.''

Oh well, but Obito doesn't care anymore, he has a job that makes him excited. Obito puts Kakashi's cock in his mouth and starts sucking him off, moving his tongue around that cock to tease Kakashi. His mouth feels so full. Obito does it for a few minutes until his body feels hot again. Damn, he will get hard again just by sucking this cock. Obito closes his eye, a blush appears on his cheeks as he imagines how good it will feel when Kakashi shoves this cock into his asshole. Saliva starts to flow from the corner of his lips.

"Ahhh... just like that… Obito..." Kakashi closes his eyes and groans. The Uchiha's mouth is so hot and wet inside, and that tongue coiling around his cock feels so good. A shiver racks through his body and one of his hands finds its way to Obito's head. He takes off Obito's hitai-ate and starts stroking his hair.

"Mmm… such a hot mouth you have, Obito. I didn't think you would be this good." 

This is a nice surprise. He always fantasized what it would be like to have Obito's lips wrapped around his cock, naked and panting like this. His hand closes around a few locks on Obito's head.

"Ahh- hahh… I'm getting close." He breathes out harshly. He's about to cum, but he doesn't want to finish yet. He wants to play with Obito some more.

He holds Obito's head and slides his cock out of his mouth. He chuckles at Obito's surprised expression, "You're very good with your mouth, Obito. But now I want to taste your ass."

He swiftly turns Obito around and pushes him forward to the tree. Then he gets on his knees again and spreads Obito's ass cheeks wide apart. Then instantly plants his face between those cheeks and starts thrusting his tongue into Obito's little hole.

Obito jolts at the sensation. What is that? Tongue? Obito has heard about fingering in sex, but he never heard about licking. His hole feels wet, warm, and a bit ticklish at the same time. "Aahh... Hah... Kakashi, what are you doing? Nghh... You still want to play? I thought you're going to fuck me.''

To be honest, Obito can't hold it anymore, he wants Kakashi to fuck him, to shove his cock into his ass, he wants to feel Kakashi inside him.

The blush on his cheeks hasn't gone yet as he feels Kakashi's hands groping his butt cheeks. Somehow he's embarrassed to feel Kakashi's hands on his ass. "You're not fair... Nghh... I wasn't done yet with my blowjob and you stopped me. Stop teasing me... Aahh... And just get to the main course already."

Kakashi keeps thrusting his tongue, coiling it inside and sucking around the tight little hole. His hands squeeze Obito's round and plump butt cheeks, feeling around them and enjoying their fullness. He groans into Obito's ass and says breathlessly, "Such a good ass you have here… I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I need to taste your ass first. I can't wait to shove my cock inside you." 

Obito moans as Kakashi keeps groping his butt cheeks. From the way Kakashi squeezes them, Obito can feel that the white haired man really enjoys playing with them, as if his butt cheeks were a toy. "Aahh... Damn... Just do it then. Shove your dick and stop groping my ass. I don't understand why did you seem to love them so much.''

Kakashi sticks his tongue back in, bobbing his head up and down. He's smirking to himself, thoroughly pleased with Obito's whines. He wraps his hand around his own dick and starts pumping it slowly, lubricating it with his own precum. He imagines shoving it inside Obito's little hole and he becomes fully erect in his hand. Oh yes he's ready to claim Obito and make him his.

He does one more deep, lingering lick and kisses Obito right between his butt cheeks. "Alright, Obito. I'll give you my cock. Get ready."

Kakashi stands up and grabs Obito by the hips. He gets in position behind him and teases Obito's entrance with the tip of his fully hard cock. Then he slowly slides in, stretching Obito's insides and grimacing against the tightness. "Ahh fuck… It's so tight." Then he chuckles harshly with a very interested look in his eye. "I wonder… if you're a virgin, Obito." 

Obito gasps when Kakashi pulls him closer and pokes his hole with his cock, then slowly pushes that hard cock into him, deeper and deeper. "Oooh... Fuck...'' Obito moans again. "You said I'm tight? You're just too big.'' But honestly Obito loves the feel when Kakashi gets into him inch by inch. He wonders how good it will feel when Kakashi fucks him hard. He can't wait, he wants Kakashi so bad.

"So what if this is my first time? You want to say that you've done a lot of sex?''

Well, of course Obito is a virgin, he keeps himself only for the one he loves, and that person is Kakashi. Glad he can reach that goal now.

Kakashi lets out a low excited growl. Obito is tight around him, making the push inside so delicious, its almost unbearable. And the Uchiha is shaking so nicely as he's being fucked, his little hole trembling as it accepts his cock. 

Too big?" Kakashi chuckles softly. "I'm not even fully inside you yet." He continues pushing in, hard and slow, taking his dear sweet time as his thick, hard cock forces its way in. He leans forward to whisper into Obito's ear, low and seductive. "You'll see how _big_ I really am."

He grips Obito by spreading his ass apart. Finally Kakashi pushes all the way in, and the tip of his cock hits something deep inside Obito, filling him up completely.

"Aaah.. fuck," Kakashi gasps. His hand squeezes on Obito's ass again and he jerks his hips forward, pressing his cock deep inside and driving it upwards. He knocks Obito against the tree with the motion. 

"I wouldn't say I've done a lot of sex. But none of it meant anything." He whispers softly into Obito's ear and plants kisses along the nape of his neck. His other hand trails up the front of Obito's body and stops over his chest, where his heart lies underneath. He hugs him close to his body. "But this means everything to me. You mean everything to me." 

Obito moans as Kakashi's cock slowly invades his hole. "Ohhh, Kakashi, yes fill me with your cock." He can feel his hole widening as Kakashi keeps pushing his cock in. Obito tries to get used to it after the cock is fully inserted. He gasps when Kakashi hits something inside his ass, that feels good. "There, Kakashi, there... Fuck me there."

The Uchiha turns his head to look at Kakashi and nuzzles his cheek. "I don't mind if you're no longer a virgin, remembering me doing this with you for the first time makes me happy already." One of his hands move to touch Kakashi's face, turning it so that they can make eye contact. "But from now on, please just look at me." Then Obito locks their lips together in a warm kiss.

"Mmmm… Obito…" Kakashi murmurs between kisses. He starts moving his hips, pumping his cock into Obito's ass. "Yes… only you. Always only you." He kisses him more passionately, nibbling on Obito's lips and teasing his tongue.

His thrusts start off slow, dragging his cock against Obito's inner walls as he moves in and out. His hand continues to squeeze Obito's ass while the other fondles his chest, teasing his nipples. 

He quickens his pace, pumping into Obito harder and rougher. "Nnngh.. Obito. Ahh… Fuck! You feel so good." He groans into Obito's mouth, sticking his tongue inside and then sucking his lips raw. He grips hard onto Obito's ass and starts driving into him in short deep thrusts, forcing his cock deep inside to hit that sweet sensitive spot over and over.

"Ahh..," Kakashi groans again, trailing his hand down Obito's chest to his waist. He tightens his grip on Obito, then abruptly pulls out. He ignores the rush of cold and aching pain to his groin and swiftly turns Obito around. He leans in and kisses him roughly, then says, "I want to watch your face as I fuck you."

He pulls Obito up by both his legs and presses his back against the tree. He wraps Obito's thighs around his waist and says huskily, "Now look into my eyes as you feel my cock move inside you." He pushes his cock back inside, penetrating Obito's ass while locking eyes with him the whole time. 

"Mnhh! Mnhh! Mnhh!" Obito moans between their lips as Kakashi starts pumping his ass. His body jolts following Kakashi's pump pace. Their tongues collide together in a rough kiss causes saliva to flow again from the corner of Obito's lips.

"Hah! Aahh! I love the way you touch my body, Kakashi! Aahh!" Obito lets Kakashi dominate his body. The way Kakashi squeezes his ass and teases his nipple with his fingers makes him weak.

But then he is surprised when the white haired man turns his body to the front and raises his legs. Oh, Kakashi looks very sexy with those sweats on his face and body, and Obito feels hot after hearing what Kakashi said. "D-Do what you want then, and put your cock back in meーOhhh!" Obito growls at the feeling of emptiness, but then he moans when his hole is being rammed again. "Ahhh!! That's rough… Kakashi.''

Kakashi watches Obito's face as his cock pushes back inside. Such a sexy face on his beloved as he thrusts his cock deep inside him. He sees Obito's mouth part open to let out a deep delicious moan. _So fucking hot_. 

"Mmmn…" Kakashi makes a very satisfied hum. "Such a beautiful face you have, Obito." He leans in and nuzzles Obito's neck, dragging his tongue up the Uchiha's jawline. "You drive me crazy with your lewd sounds and sexy body." 

He drives his cock even deeper until he's fully seated inside. Then he slowly starts pulling it out, watching Obito's face as he does so. "Now I want you to scream my name, Obito. Make me know how fully you belong to me." 

He pulls out till barely the tip is inside, then he does a hard slam into Obito, thrusting his cock fully inside and knocking him hard against the tree. 

"AHHH!!! KAKASHI!!!" Obito moans loud and arches his back at the feeling of that rough thrust. He's panting with an open mouth. Fuck, it sends shock to his body but feels good at the same time. That cock hits him right in the prostate in one move.

His blush grows redder as Kakashi nuzzles his neck and jawline. "How can I react in a natural way if you treat me like this? It's your fault that I act like this now." The lick sends chills to his body. Obito is not sure he can face Kakashi when the white haired man fucks him hard without mercy, that would be very embarrassing.

"Ooh…" Kakashi growls. Damn, right after that rough thrust, Obito screamed out his name and his body tensed up so nicely. It made his cock twitch and grow extra hard– if that's even possible. He can't get enough of Obito. He wants to drown in him. 

"Ahh yes…Obito…" Kakashi breathes harshly into Obito's neck, inhaling his scent and pulling his thighs closer around him. His hands cling onto Obito's thighs, squeezing them and leaving a bruise. "Just like that. I love to hear you scream my name." 

He starts pulling his cock out, nice and slow till just the tip is inside again. He holds it there, as if teasing the Uchiha and says, "Now I want you to call me 'Daddy'." Then he does another rough slam, pushing his cock all the way inside with one powerful thrust. He knocks Obito hard against the tree, causing the tree to shake and leaves to fall.

Daddy? Somehow Obito is embarrassed to do it, but then he's surprised to feel another rough thrust on his ass. "AHHH!!! DADDY!!!" His mouth reflexively says what he has been told.

Obito arches his back, his body tensed up again. That rough thrust is deeper and harder crashing into his prostate. His breath turns heavier, his eye fills with lust and desire. "Aahh... Daddy... Your cock feels so good..." His body trembles slightly because of the unbearable pleasure. Obito looks up to give more access when Kakashi breathes on his neck. He strokes the white hair. "More... I want more...'' His cock is half hard again.

Kakashi grins and breathes on Obito's neck, trailing heat up to his ear. Obito clenched so nicely on his dick, arching his back and trembling against him, sending delicious quivers down to his dick. It really turns him on how responsive Obito is. And such a hot mouth Obito has, begging for more of his cock, his voice drenched in sex.

"Mmm… That's right, Obito. I am your daddy..." Kakashi bites Obito's ear, then does another deep thrust. He feels Obito's body shake in response to the thrust, but he doesn't wait for him to recover. Instead he leans back to lock eyes with Obito and says, "Now hold me close, because I'm going to pound into you until you can't take it any _more_."

He gets into position, sliding his hands up Obito's thighs to grip onto his hips. Then he starts pounding into him, fast and hard. The tree continues shaking as Obito's body is being knocked against it repeatedly. The Uchiha just keeps taking it. 

Obito's body jolts several times as Kakashi starts fucking him. The pace is so fast. "Aahh! Aahh! Yes, keep going! Make me yours completely!''

Obito clings onto Kakashi, enjoying his prostate being hit over and over. "Mmmh... I love how you feel inside me.'' His cock is fully hard now and leaking precum, bouncing with each thrust Kakashi pounds into him. He is about to cum in no time. "Ugh... Ahh... I'm gonna cum again.'' And with that last warning, Obito sprays out his cum, messing his own body and Kakashi's. "S-Sorry, I messed you up.''

Obito makes eye contact with Kakashi seeing the white haired man staring back right into his eye, then he turns his face away. "Don't stare at me, it makes me embarrassed, your stare feels so intense.''

"Is my stare too intense?" Kakashi asks with a fond smile. _So he's embarrassed? Too cute_. Kakashi presses butterfly kisses onto Obito's cheek. "Can you blame me? Your face is so beautiful, especially right now when you feel me moving inside you."

Kakashi keeps moving his hips, pumping his dick in and out of Obito's ass. His thrusts are so strong, driving that thick cock deep inside Obito, hitting that sweet spot dead on, and then roughly pulling out, dragging on his insides and earning another breathy moan out of the Uchiha's lips. 

"I love to watch you moan, Obito. I just can't take my eyes off you." Kakashi leans forward and steals a kiss. "And you cummed for the second time already?" Kakashi chuckles. "I'm going to make you cum several times more." 

He shoves Obito against the tree and kisses him more passionately, thrusting his tongue inside Obito's mouth, while still rocking his hips. "Nnggh Fuck, its so hot inside you," Kakashi pants into Obito's mouth. He pulls Obito tighter around him. "Cum again for me, Obito. Tell me you love my cock deep inside you." He forces his cock all the way inside and starts straining it upwards, skewering Obito on his dick.

Oh, Obito loves when Kakashi leaves butterfly kisses around his face and body, it feels sweet and warm. He turns his head to face Kakashi and wraps his arms around the white haired man's neck, locking their lips into a kiss. Obito doesn't know how many times they have kissed already, his lips feel swollen with them sucking or licking each other's lips for so long.

"I love you so much...'' He sticks their forehead together, whispering softly between their lips. Then growls at the feeling of his ass being pumped again by Kakashi's cock. "Aahh... Where did you get all this energy? I thought you were going to cum soon.'' 

Obito tilts his head back enjoying how Kakashi treats his body. "The way you stare at me makes me think you want to devour me all nightーAhhh!!''

The sex feels so long, especially right now when Kakashi fucks him non-stop. "How many times you would make me cumーAhhh!!ーI love your cock inside me, Kakashi. I love how you fuck me and make me cum!'' His cock couldn't stop being hard if Kakashi keeps fucking him like this.

"I love you too, Obito." Kakashi says panting. He locks his lips onto Obito's and breathes harshly into his mouth, smiling mischievously. "Your body is so sexy and hot– I can fuck you for hours." He kisses him rough and passionate, saliva trails from their mouths. "I'm going to cum inside you several times."

Kakashi squeezes his grip onto Obito's ass and pumps into him faster than before. He watches Obito's face, contorting in pain and pleasure. His body shuddering and arching his back. The Uchiha is so sexy– Kakashi's rhythm grows haggard and desperate, sweat coats his body and falls onto Obito's chest and abs. "Ahh– Ahh. Obito... I'm going to cum. Cling onto me." 

He pulls Obito's body, as hard as he can, onto his cock and thrusts into him as deep as he can go. He shuts his eyes and moans, his body shudders as he spills his seed. His cock throbs inside Obito's ass, as he releases several loads deep inside him. "Ahh… Your ass is so good, Obito. It's pulling me in deeper, sucking me dry."

Kakashi's words are like another turn on for Obito. The way Kakashi praises his body with dirty words makes him tense. "Ahh... Don't... Don't stimulate me more." Obito says as he feels Kakashi's grip on his ass tighten even more.

He has no idea how long Kakashi has pumped his ass, pain and pleasure become one. "O-Oh!! Kakashi!! Kakashi!!" Obito continues to moan and his body keeps jolting at Kakashi's quick pace. He clings tightly to the white haired man.

The Uchiha bites his lips as another cum gathered at the tip of his cock, he can feel it. _Am I going to cum again? I can't bear it anymore._ Kakashi's hard pounding drive him crazy. "Ahhh!!" Finally, Obito cums for the third time along with a loud moan.

Obito pants heavily, his body feels weak and tired. Sweat covers all around his body and face. Crazy, he cums three times in his first time. His hole also feels so wet and full with Kakashi's cum. Obito stares at the white haired man with a half-lidded eye and breathing unsteadily. "You're a beast, Kakashi."

Kakashi clings onto Obito, panting unevenly as he tries to calm his breaths. His body quivers and shakes from the aftershock of his climax. It was seriously the best orgasm of his life, his cock is still throbbing inside Obito. "That was… amazing," He breathes out.

He smiles blissfully, enjoying the feeling of Obito's body tightly wound against him. He lets out a very pleased growl and caresses his hand up Obito's soft, yet perfectly sculpted thigh. "Mmm… And I am a beast. Especially for you; I've waited to make you mine for so long." 

He leans forward to dip his face into the crook of Obito's neck, breathing his scent as he calms his breaths. He nuzzles into Obito's neck, leaving a few lazy wet kisses. He leaves a trail of them, moving along Obito's jawline… to his throat… to his chest...

"You're so beautiful, Obito," He murmurs, trailing his lips down Obito's chest to his abs. He starts licking up the sweat and cum on Obito's belly. "Mmnnn… Every part of you is so tasty– I can just lick you all over." He continues cleaning up Obito's belly, coating him with more of his saliva and sloppy kisses. 

"Lick me then. Lick me as long as you want,"' A soft chuckle comes out of his lips, Obito is joking. "Damn, enough, Kakashi, how many times you will turn me on?''

He pulls Kakashi up and wraps his arms around the white haired man's body, pulling him closer for a hug. "Your body is so warm. I love it.'' Obito nuzzles Kakashi's face and kisses his cheek. "Today is probably one of the best moments of my life.''

One of Obito's hands move to touch Kakashi's face. ''But...'' He whispers on the white haired man's lips. "You have to marry me first before you want me to call you 'daddy'.'' Obito kisses Kakashi's corner lips. "Shall we get change to our clothes?''

Kakashi chuckles. "I suppose we can put our clothes back on..." Then he smirks and reaches around Obito's body to trail his hand down his back to grab his ass, squeezing it tight. "Now that I know this belongs to me, I can see you naked whenever I want."

Then his expression turns soft and he places his hand over Obito's hand on his cheek. "My dearest Obito, I do want to marry you. I've always dreamed of doing that." He brings Obito's hand down and plants a sweet lingering kiss on his knuckles. He looks Obito in the eye, voice shaky, "But would you marry an Akatsuki? I'm not welcome in the village and we're enemies." 

Obito gasps as he feels Kakashi's grip on his ass. "Kakashi!'' He smacks the white haired man on the chest with a blush on his face, but then he is surprised to hear Kakashi's next words.

Obito was joking about the marriage, but seeing Kakashi respond to him in a serious way makes him speechless. His heart beats faster. Obito looks away as a blush appears on his cheeks. "I-I do want to marry you, too.'' He looks back at Kakashi. "I know this is a hard decision for both of us, but believe me being with you is what I always wanted.''

Obito sighs, stroking Kakashi's cheek again. "But let's talk about it later, for now... I want to know why did you leave and betray the village? You won't leave me if you love me, right? Was it because of your father's death?''

Kakashi looks into Obito's eye. He grows silent, mulling his thoughts over as his face turns grim. He lets out a weary sigh and bends down to pick up his clothes. "I left the village because of the hypocrisy..." He puts on his pants, and then shrugs on his tight sleeveless shirt. "Yes, the way the village treated my father was part of it– It was actually the turning point for me."

Kakashi scowls and looks up at the canopy of trees above them. "His death made me realize the lie we are all living in... A village that says it exists for peace, and yet the life of a loyal shinobi is less than nothing. And of course, sending out children to fight all its wars." 

He turns toward Obito and gives him a sorrowful, earnest look. "I loved you –with all my heart– but I could no longer turn a blind eye to it all. I had to leave and find my own way." He smiles and chuckles softly. "That's why I'm with the Akatsuki. We aren't as bad as people say. We're actually a decent group of people working to fix this broken system." 

Kakashi holds his smile, slowly approaching Obito and reaching down to clasp his hands. He holds them together in his, tenderly circling the back of them with his thumbs. "I do love you, Obito... I really do. But I can't go back to the village, not yet." A pained expression crosses his face as he continues to soothe Obito's hands with his thumbs. Then he looks up into Obito's eye, suddenly hopeful. "Why don't you join me? We can work together, _change_ the world together?"

Obito also changes to his clothes while listening to Kakashi talk about his reasons. He was about to say that he wants Kakashi to return to the village, but hearing Kakashi's explanation makes him stop. Obito sighs and hugs Kakashi from behind, sinking his face into the shoulder of the white haired man. "Enough. You don't need to talk anymore. And don't show that sad face ever again. I'm here with you."

His heart feels warm when Kakashi holds his hands while saying that he loves him, but Obito is surprised to hear Kakashi's next words. Kakashi wants him to join the Akatsuki?

Again, Obito is silent, unsure how to answer the question. He slowly looks away, a sad and doubtful expression across his face. "I-I don't know about that, Kakashi. I love you too of course. I want to stay with you and be with you all the time. And I know this world is cruel and unfair sometimes, but I can't leave the village without reason. And for me, and everyone, the Akatsuki is still the biggest criminal organization that messed up the shinobi world.''

Kakashi watches Obito's face, silently considering his words. A rueful smile forms on his lips and he reaches up to hold Obito's cheek, holding him gently. "Oh Obito... I had a feeling you would say that. You're a good shinobi, so idealistic and loyal to your village– you won't abandon Konoha so easily." 

He closes his eyes and intakes a shaky breath, then he turns away and looks toward the clearing behind them, holding up his chin in a thinking posture. "When I planned to bring you here, I wasn't sure if we would get this far– that we would make love and confess our feelings. Although, I was hopeful..." He chuckles and arches an eyebrow at Obito, smiling lewdly.

Then after a moment, he turns to Obito, and takes his hands in his once again. His eyes travel up to meet Obito's and his face turns absolutely serious. He whispers, voice unsteady. "I have a second offer for you, Obito– It's the real reason why I brought you here." He keeps his eyes locked with Obito and he slowly gets down on one knee. 

"Marry me, Obito," He demands. "We can get married in secret, so no one will know we belong to each other." He tightens his hold on Obito's hands and peers up at him with his mismatching eyes, full of sincerity and an iron will. "And I promise... I will come back to you and live with you in Konoha. I will use the Akatsuki to do good and fix this broken system. I will unite the 5 nations... and I'll do it to be with you."

Obito is surprised to hear Kakashi's second offer. Married in secret? How? Obito bends down to stand on his knees then asks, "What do you mean marrying in secret? How will we do it? Are you going to take me somewhere and get married there?'' To be honest Obito would be happy to do that; it's too beautiful to be true. But for him, it is also dangerous.

Obito holds Kakashi's hands. "Are you sure about your decision? What if we get caught going out together? I don't want Konoha or the Akatsuki to hurt you."

The Uchiha lets out a deep sigh. "I've decided. From now on, I will help you to not get caught by Konoha and I will tell you Konoha's plans, if needed. But only to help you– not all the members of the Akatsuki." Obito smiles. "So, don't worry about coming to Konoha often to visit me."

Kakashi keeps smiling, calm and self assured. They're both kneeling now, so Kakashi is staring level eyed with Obito. He listens to all of Obito's worries, and that calm smile never leaves his face. "We can go anywhere to get married– in a small village in the mountains, or by the sea. Somewhere far where no will recognize us." 

He reaches into his cloak pocket to grab something, closing his fist around the small items. Then he pulls them out, presenting them to Obito as he opens his palm. Two shiny silver rings lay on Kakashi's hand. "We just need an officiant and these two rings."

He smiles and arches an eyebrow. "And you don't have to worry about the Akatsuki. I don't know if you knew this, but I am their secret leader. They will follow me and do as I say– We may be missingnin, but we share the same ideals of making the world better."

He leans forward and presses the foreheads together, smiling softly. "And you don't need to worry about me getting caught. I can sneak into Konoha to be with you whenever we want." Then he smirks and kisses Obito on the nose. "I sneak in all the time, just to watch you in secret." 

Then he whispers, almost too low for Obito to hear. "So what do you say? I didn't hear your answer to my proposal. Will you marry me?"

Obito feels his face heat up; he's sure a blush has filled his cheeks. Kakashi really proposes to him. His lips slowly open. "... I will." He answers in a low voice. "Of course I will!" Obito replies once more while lunging at Kakashi and makes them fall to the ground.

Obito lands on top of Kakashi, he leans his head on the white haired man's shoulder, and sighs in relief with a smile. "I don't understand how you can handle each situation calmly." This decision is indeed dangerous, but hearing Kakashi's answer makes him calm.

Obito linking their fingers. "When we are officially married, I want to cuddle with you all the time, I want you to kiss me all the time, and many times more."

The black haired man lifts himself up, leaving a small gap between their bodies. He strokes Kakashi's cheek. "I love you, Hatake Kakashi. I will marry you and live with you forever." Obito leans down and places a kiss on Kakashi's forehead.

Kakashi smiles and tips his head up to meet Obito's lips in a kiss. He's so happy, the one person he's yearned for his entire life loves him back and finally they can be together. "Yes, Obito let's get married." He arms tighten around Obito's back and they get on their feet. "And I have the perfect place in mind. It's about a half days journey, but we can get married and have you back at Konoha by nighttime."

His eyes soften as he leans in, looking Obito in the eye as their sharingan eyes meet. "And I will fulfill my promise to you. I'll fix the world and come back to you. And then we can cuddle and kiss as much as we want." A bright smile grows on his lips and he kisses Obito deeply. 

At that moment, Kakashi arches an eyebrow and makes a small intake of breath. Then he looks at Obito with a knowing smile. "Oh, and it looks like our Bunshin expired themselves. You thought I didn't notice you sent one off to the Hokage. But I made sure yours wouldn't get there by sending one of my own." 

He chuckles to himself and looks at Obito with a lewd grin. "Mmmm... And it seems they had a nice time of their own. Even our Bunshin couldn't keep their hands off each other."

Obito wants to spend more time with Kakashi –at least a day– but it would be suspicious if he doesn't return to the village when he's not on a mission. He just smiles and nods.

"Oh yeah, my bunshin." Obito looks around. "He should have arrived with Konoha's ANBU, but nothing happened." Then he realizes what Kakashi just said. "Wait, what? Our?"

At that moment, his chakra from the bushin from earlier comes back to him, and the things that happened to his bunshin appears in his head. A blush appears on his cheeks. "W-What were they doing?" His face grows even redder as the details come to his head.

_I-I told my bunshin to hand the letter to the Hokage, but he... he... with Kakashi's bunshin... Does it mean I was fucked twice at the same time?!_

Obito has no courage to look into Kakashi's eyes. He is very embarrassed, but his eye slowly glances at the white haired man and sees that lewd grin. "D-Don't stare at me like that!"

Kakashi keeps smiling impishly and leans in. Then says with a coy smirk on his lips he says, "I can stare at you as long as I want, and however which way I like." 

He arches an eyebrow, as if daring Obito to object, then tips Obito's chin up for another slow deep kiss. After a few moments, their lips part and he whispers to Obito, "Soon we will be married and we can spend the rest of our lives together however we want." 

He reaches down to hold Obito's hands in his, lacing their fingers together. He brings up Obito's hand to kiss the top of his knuckles. Then his eyes soften and he looks deep into Obito's eye with an endearing smile. "Now shall we go? We can't waste anymore time if I need to bring you back by nighttime."

Obito sighs and smiles. He wonders where Kakashi will take him. He wants more cuddles though. Obito clings onto Kakashi's arm as they start walking and leans his head on the white haired man's shoulder.

"Kakashi, you said you often sneak in just to see me in the village. Why didn't you tell me?'' Obito looks at the ground. "M-Maybe I would've let you stay at my house." He says with a little blush while playing with his fingers, suddenly feeling nervous to say 'stay.'

Kakashi stops his steps, then peers down at the dark haired man. He furrows his brows and purses his lips thoughtfully. "I just couldn't be sure... If you would want to see me." He closes his eyes and smiles bittersweet. "I was also afraid you would try and kill me. And fighting you was never something I could do." 

He reaches over and tips Obito's chin up, so he can see his face. His eyes have a sad forlorn look to them– He's no longer the cold aloof Akatsuki from earlier. This is who he really is deep inside. "Obito, I was afraid you would reject me once and for all, so I kept my distance. But of course, I still loved you so I kept coming to see you."

Obito sighs and says, "Silly, you wouldn't know unless you try." But he understands Kakashi's reasons– they were enemies before, so it was normal for Kakashi to think that. "Then why did you decide to tell me today? I might have tried to kill you, like you thought.''

Obito moves his hands to cup Kakashi's face. "And stop showing me your sad face, bitter smile, or other bad expressions. Promise me. I don't like it. You see, I'm with you now.''

Kakashi smiles warmly. "You're right. I shouldn't be sad anymore." Then he arches an eyebrow and grins. "And as for why I chose today... Today is a special day, after all." 

He leans his head onto Obito's hands and a deep blissful smile appears on his lips. His eyes soften and he gazes into Obito's eye and reaches up to hold Obito's hand over his cheek. "I never forgot about your birthday, even after all these years. My feelings for you couldn't wait any longer, so I mustered up the courage to tell you finally."

Then he chuckles sarcastically. "We've wasted enough time not being together; We aren't getting any younger. And besides..." He looks deeply into Obito's eyes and smirks, "I don't know what I would do if someone else were to whisk you away before I did."

Obito's eye widens, his birthday... He almost forgot about it. Actually, this morning he remembered that today is his birthday, but he thought this year would be the same as before; as always– nothing special.

However, Kakashi is now here with him. He's so happy. Obito smiles and his fingers stroke Kakashi's cheek. "I want to take you home today, but I understand your reasons and I won't force you."

Obito sticks their bodies together, hugging Kakashi and hiding his face on the white haired man's shoulder again. "Having you here with me on my birthday is enough for me. You're the best present I've ever had.''

Kakashi raises his eyebrows at the sudden forceful hug, then chuckles and hugs Obito close to him. Seriously, this dark haired man is so cute, he doesn't know how he lived so long without him. "I am your present and I have more to come. It's time for us to get married." He grabs Obito's hand and starts leading him away.

"And I'm sorry, but I can't spend the whole night with you in the village tonight... which will be our wedding night," Kakashi says with a sigh, but then he tilts his head and smiles cheerfully. "But I have plans for us in 3 days. I'll sneak back into the village and pick you up."

He turns to look at Obito as they are walking and gives him a wolfish grin. "So Obito... how do you feel about a honeymoon on Valentine's day?"

Obito smiles at him and leans closer until their noses meet. "I would love to have that.'' Then he gives a peck on Kakashi's lips.

And with that, Kakashi brought Obito to a faraway village where no one knew who they were. They found a nice spot by a lake and got married there. Then Kakashi brought Obito back home to Konoha. He stayed for a little bit in Obito's apartment, making sure to fulfill his new husbandly duties. 

"Aahh... Kakashi...''

"Obito, you're completely mine now.''

Kakashi claimed Obito behind his desk, up against the wall, and then on the bed. The entire time, they had to hide their moans to not alert Obito's neighbors– Having Akatsuki Kakashi in the village is not something to advertise. 

Although the sounds of Kakashi knocking Obito hard against the wall and the loud creaking of the bed still annoyed the neighbors. Obito had to hide his face from them in the morning.

Kakashi made sure to satisfy his husband completely before he had to leave. Of course he stayed a bit longer to cuddle against Obito, making sure his cute little husband was happy and well asleep before he snuck out again. That night was filled with many beautiful and unforgettable moments for them.

After that, Obito waited 3 days until a kunai flew in from his window, just like it did 3 days prior. An instant smile spread across his lips when he read the note;

_Lets go, my sweet beloved husband. It's time to go on our honeymoon._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, guys!  
> Whoever got to the end, congrats, you're not dead. Because we almost died writing this lol.


End file.
